


Always and forever

by Queenslittlesister



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Ageplay, Diapers, M/M, Multi, Other, pacis, tckling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29039703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenslittlesister/pseuds/Queenslittlesister
Summary: Freddie Bulsara is a Twenty eight year old in a band called Queen,he's been willing to ask his bandmate Brian May to go out with him when he does everyone gets into a fuss about it.Brian and Freddie are destined for love,its on the day in 1974,Freddie asked out Brian.
Relationships: Brian May/Freddie Mercury





	1. Chapter 1

** _Backstory:Freddie Bulsara is a Twenty eight year old in a band called Queen,he's been willing to ask his bandmate Brian May to go out with him when he does everyone gets into a fuss about it.Brian and Freddie are destined for love,its on the day in 1974,Freddie asked out Brian.Please Enjoy this Frian Love story!  
_ **

** _.....................  
Monday,10:20AM,  
1974,April 3rd_ **

** _Freddies p.o.v_ **

Hi,i'm Freddie Mercury,i'm Twenty eight,i'm in a band called Queen,we're currently in the process of Releasing our next album,Queen II.So far,it has been hellish.I have a crush on our guitarist,Brian May,i have ever since i first met him,i never fully admitted that i'm gay yet.today's the day to do it."you're late",Roger says,he's the annoying one then John the quiet one and Brian the cute one.then there's me,the gay freak."that doesn't matter",i then muttered."do you have something to say",he asked,the whole room went quiet,i slowly nodded,"get on with it",Roger says."Rog",Brian says,"i'm gay",i blurted."Out",Roger says,"uh no",i said,"we support you Fred",John says,hugging me."yea,we support you",Brian says."Roger,lighten up",i snarled at him.

We got on with Recording,i couldn't stop staring at Brian from behind my shades."Stop staring",Brian says,"wasn't",i said."yes were are Freddie,i know you're gay but i'm not",Brian says,That hurt.I knew Brian was gay,i had overheard him say it.We finish recording,i went home,wasn't in the mood to go out drinking.

**_ Tuesday,8:30AM  
,April 4th,1974 _ **

I have everything planned,its been four years since Brian,Roger and i first met.I was planning to ask out Brian today,i had a promise ring with me.I walk into the studio.It was just Brian,Roger and John.I look at Brian,got down on one knee,got the ring out."Brian,when we first met i fell for you,i didn't know if you felt the same for me but i want you to promise that you'll stay with me for the rest of our lives,will you be mine?",i ask."Freddie",he says.the other two knew about this,i had told them beforehand."I'm not Gay Freddie",Brian says,"fuck you then",i said.i got up,threw the ring.well kept it in my pocket.That fucked up."Brian,you fucked up",Roger says.i was sat outside."hey",John says,"hey",i say."that was the best and smoothest thing i've seen",John says.

"i don't need this anymore",i said,getting out the ring,"how much did you spend on the ring?",he asked,"three hundred",i said."well that didn't go as i planned it to go,i wanted him to say yes,i like him",I heard someone clear their throat,"Freddie,i'm not gay,i'm Bi",he smirked."You little fucker!",i said."lets do this again",i said."Brian,when we first met,i fell for you,i didn't know if you felt the same for me but i want you to promise that you'll stay with me for the rest of our lives,Will you be mine Brian Harold May?",i ask,he was shocked,tears pooled his cute eyes."say yes",i heard Roger and John whisper."I......I.....I'm speechless",Brian says,"say yes Brian,i've liked you for four years",i said."Yes",he said,i put the ring on his ring finger before he smashed his lips onto mine.my arms go around his neck,he held me close,i felt him,move hair from my face to wipe a tear."that was fucking beautiful!",John says."that was beautiful Freddie,i love you",Brian says to me,kissing me."I love you too",i said,blushing,i wipe my eyes.

I felt him lift me up."I love you Freddie",Brian says,putting his forehead on mine before kissing me."You really know how to charm a man Mr Mercury",Brian teased."shut up Brian",i giggled.Brian kisses me then kisses the tip of my nose."you're adorable",he said."No,i'm not",i argued with him."yes you are",he says."Brian,i am not cute!",i say now pouting."alright then,you asked for it!",he says,i knew what he meant,i backed up against the studio wall as Brian had me pinned,he starts tickling my sides."Br Brian st stop!",i begged."Not until you say you're cute",he says,"i will not!",i say,"alright then",he grinned,i squealed."F fine,i'm cute!",i said.that got him to stop tickling me.

I took his hand and kissed the top of it,making him blush."you're blushing!",i giggle at him."Freddie?will you move in with me?",he asked,"Yes",i said."Adorable couple",we hear John Purr"oh shut up just because you can't get dick",i said.The day went on with recording and that evening,Brian helped me move in with him.

**_ Wednesday,8:40AM,  
April fifth,1974 _ **

"Good morning boyfriend",Brian says,the sleep in his voice fading."Morning boyfriend",i giggle back."Morning kiss",he pouts,i do,we get dressed for the day ahead."is my boyfriend not wanting breakfast",Brian asked in a posh accent,"oh shut up",i yawned.We kiss again."i love you brian",i say,"I love you too Freddie",he says.We had to be in the studio by nine,we set off on our way.

**_ 9:00AM,studio _ **

"Morning boys",i say."Freddie",Roger says."We're not late",Brian piped up.We got on with recording,especially Seven seas of Rhye."Brian,stop staring",i mutter."i wasn't",he says,"in fact you were,i know it",i giggle."Drinks anyone?",Roger suggests"yea",i say,"Bri?",i said,"sure",he says.We left to the pub.Me and Brian sat at the bar,John and Roger were in a booth,i had a plan to make Brian jealous.I started flirting with the bartender,i didn't really drink.

My flirting consisted of,giggling,cheek kisses.

"Freddie,lets go",Brian says lowly,i nodded,slapped down a £20."keep the change",i mouth,i felt Brian pull me,"I can walk",i giggled,putting my head on his shoulder"i know you can walk",he says,he threw me over his shoulder,i squealed."put me down!",i say"please Brian",i say"No",he says,i wrap my arms around his neck then my legs."Hi",i giggle.he kisses me quickly.he finally does put me down.My head on his shoulder,his arm around me."i love you",i say"i love you too"my loving boyfriend says.It was beginning to become night.Brian lets us in,"i want to see you on the bed naked,hands and knees",he says,nuzzling his nose to mine,making me giggle"love you too Bri",i smile at him"go",he says.

I do,i walked to my room well our room,i stripped down,pulling off my boxers,i forgot i wear tight boxers,i got them off.I was butt naked on the bed,arse in the air,hands and knees."ah good boy",Brian says,i giggled."trying to make me jealous?",he asked,"yes",i said,"yes what?",he says"yes Brian",i said,"Its not Brian tonight baby",he says."yes daddy",i said with the cutest tone."don't try that,it wont work"he says.Smack to the ars."Sorry daddy!",i squeal."for what baby?",he asked."making you jealous",i said."you're not gonna do it again?",he asked,"maybe",i said,Smack,"Not the right answer",he says,"No daddy",i pout.

"That's right you little slut",he says."wait!",i said,"yes",he says,"i'm virgin",i mumble,"speak up Freddie,i can't hear you",he said,"i'm virgin",i said."that's okay Freddie",Brian says.i felt something cold on my ass."on your back",he says,kissing me,i nodded,"words",he says out of the blue"yes daddy",i sigh.he pinched the back of my thigh."i love you Brian",i said"i love you too Freddie so much",my boyfriend says to me,kissing me quickly"i'll go slow",he says,i shook my head,not wanting it,i put on boxers,jogging bottoms and a shirt.i went and slept on the sofa."Freddie",Brian says"leave me alone",i muttered.

** _The next morning ,Thursday  
April sixth,10:20AM,1974  
  
_ **

It's thursday morning,me and Brian aren't talking after last night."what is up with you two?you're usually all kissy kissy",John says,"we're not talking",i spoke up.I glared at my boyfriend,"Stop being so childish Freddie!",Brian says,"Me?Childish",i scoffed,"yes childish",he says,"if i have to punish you like a child so be it",he says,"whatever,you're not my......dad",i said,trailing off.i grab my jacket,walked out.I still hadn't told my parents that i'm gay.So today's the day i do,i got a taxi there.I knocked on the door,waiting for an answer."Bidah!",my mum says,"hi mama",i kiss her cheek."papa?",i say."Farrokh",he says,"its Freddie now papa",i said,"Freddie or Farrokh,good thoughts,good words,good deeds,when will you realise this is just a phase!",he blew up at me."you wouldn't know since i was sent away when i was eight",i shot back,"Farrokh",my mum scolds,i roll my eyes."i do have something to say",i muttered.

"Shaayad ki turn ek phoohad ho(probably that you are a slut)",dad says."i'm not a slut!I'm gay!",i blurted then shut up quickly,my dads face turned ice cold with anger,he slapped me."disgusting",he spat."what?",i said,"you heard me Farrokh",he says again another slap."just stop slapping me,",i said."Not until you get it in your head!being gay is a sin!",he said"What's wrong with that?!its who i am!",i blew up."its who i want to be!I don't care if you think that i'm a little gay boy,its who i am,fucking deal with it,shit father",i spat"Farrokh!",my mother yelled at me."I'm not coming back,i have a boyfriend,end of",i snarled quietly.I left in pieces.why can't they accept me for who i am.


	2. chapter 2

**_ 11:00AM _ **

** _Freddie's p.o.v_ **

Well,didn't go as i expected,i walked home in the rain,tripped,got splashed twice.I was really having a bad day,i got in,shivering,showered in the warm,put on warm clothes."Freddie?what happened?",Brian asked,"don't wanna talk about it Bri",i said.he nodded and held out his arms,i walk into them.I had the duvet wrapped around me from being so cold.We went to bed."I love you Brian",i say,"why're you crying love",he asked"you know how my parents are deeply religious",i ask,"mm",he hums,"well i told them,i'm gay,my dad blew up at me",i said.

"he slapped me twice,i left,tripped,hurt my ankle",i say as Brian wipes my tears.I felt him stroking my cheek."you still have me Freddie",Brian says,"i do and i love you",i say"i love you too,don't let anyone bring you down baby",he says,kissing my cheek,he wraps an arm around me as we fell asleep.I snuggle into him more,i felt him smile against me.he pulls the duvet more over us,wrapping me up in it mainly.

**_ The next morning,Friday,   
April 7th,1974 _ **

"Good Morning baby",Brian says to me,kneeling in front of me."Feeling better this morning?",he asked."A little",i say."come on,lets get your ankle sorted",he says,he picked me up,seeing how red and swollen my ankle is.he helped me get my jeans on along with a shirt."it hurts Bri",i whimper."i know it hurts Freddie",Brian softly says,kissing me.I kiss back"i love you so much Freddie,i wouldn't ever leave you for anyone",he says,stroking my cheek"i love you too",i said.he held onto me to save me putting weight on my left ankle.

Brian took me to the hospital.I was seen to,checked out,ankle in a bandage due to it being sprained.I made Brian carry me.We went to the studio."you're late",Roger says,"And?",i said,"we had something to do",Brian says.he puts me down."what the fuck happened?!",John asked."hurt my ankle",i said"i told my parents that i'm gay,dad didn't take it well",i say."I walked home in the rain,got soaked,tripped,this happens",i say.I was literally having trouble standing.Brian held onto me."Brian,it hurts",i say.he picked me up.he kissed me,i kiss him.We skipped out on recording,chill day.I sat on Brian's lap.his hand going through my hair softly.

"mm Brian",i hum."does that feel nice",he asked,i nodded."let's check that ankle",he says,i sat on the studio sofa,my ankle in Brian's lap,he unwraps it and changed the bandage with the gauze bandage i kiss Brian's cheek.he finishes changing the bandage and puts me on his lap.i felt his arm go around me."Brian,we might need to go and see my parents to clear things up",i mumble."if you're sure?",Brian asked,"yes i am",i smile."okay then",he says.

I was nervous.We took a taxi.Brian helped me out,i knock on the door."Bidah"my mum says,"Mother",i said."papa?",i say."Farrokh",dad says,"Its Freddie now papa",I remind,"Freddie or Farrokh,good thoughts,good words,good deeds",he says."none of that crap",i spat."who's this",he asked with disgust."My boyfriend and bandmate,Brian",i said."what's with the ring",mum asked."that was my doing,i made it oblivious to him that i was doing it",i said."you were shocked Brian",i say,kissing him."disgusting",dad says,"oh shut up,its who i am and i'm happy with Brian,he loves me,i love him,its who i am and who i'm happy with",i say,Brian kisses me,i kiss back."i love you Brian",i said."i love you too",he says.We kiss.

My little sister came down,"kashmira",i say."ah the gay boy is back",she says,"Shut Up",i hiss."No,i still remember when you were in St Peters all boys school,they found out about your gayness and one of them Ra~"I cut her off,"Shut Up,we do not talk about that",i say."oh really?then you want mind who's here",she says."Farrokh",Damzen,my childhood bully."Damzen Khatri",i say."what are you doing here?",i ask."came back to see you",he says.Brian pulled me to him."who's this wacko",he asked."Damzen,leave my boyfriend alone",i say.He looked down at my ankle and kicked it hard,making me curl into Brian.

"Damzen,i never wanted to see you after i left school",i mumbled."after,i raped you",he says,i froze,"is this true?",Brian asked me,i slowly nodded.With that,i left with _my_ boyfriend."Freddie,baby",Brian says,"i know Brian",i say."i lost my virginity but i lie about it",i said."i never wanted to think about it",my voice broke.Brian picked me up and held me."i'm sorry",i say."what for",he said,"i don't deserve you brian",i said."Freddie,don't say that,i love you so much,i couldn't ask for anyone else",Brian says to me,tucking a strand of hair behind my ear,kissing my forehead.

"tell you what?when we get home,we'll have a cuddle night",he says,i nodded."i could never ask anyone to replace you Freddie,i love you so much,you're the one who lights up my world",he says.i kiss his cheek.

** The next week,Friday,12:30PM  
April 14th,1974 **

"Good afternoon my love",Brian says to me as i came out of our room,duvet around my shoulders."Cuddles Bri",i mumble.he pulls me onto his lap."i love you",i said,"i love you too baby so much",Brian says.I have felt down a lot since what my dad said hurt a lot.Brian gives me all the cuddles i ask for."i love you Freddie bear so much,nobody could replace you",Brian says,kissing the top of my head,we have tour soon.I've felt so low because of what my dad said to me made rethink everything.

"Freddie,stop the tears,its okay",Brian says,"i'm s sorry",i choked out."nothing to be sorry for",he says."ignore what they say.you're beautiful,it doesn't matter for the past,we have our whole future to look forward to",he says,playing with my hair."what's in the past,stays in the past",Brian says,he starts tickling my stomach to make me giggle.he keeps doing it,moving across to my sides,i finally start giggling."tickle tickle Freddie",Brian teased,holding my arms above me and tickling me more.

"St stop!",i laughed."Not until you cheer up",he says,tickling my ribs."my little baby needs to cheer up!",he says,peppering me in a kisses making me giggle and squeal like a child.Brian stopped to let me breathe,i laid against his chest."drink",he says,i look at him confused,it was baby bottle,"Are you joking?",i ask."No",he says,"i don't understand you sometimes",i say."you're cute when you get angry or feel down,you're like a child so,i'll treat you like one",he says"hmm?",he hummed,i nodded and gave in.he held me in his lap."what do you say?i'll treat you like a child,its okay to slip into little space",he says,"what?",i said."you really don't know",he says"No",i say,"Well then,little space is when you slip into acting like a child,i'm your daddy,you've already submitted to that",he says.I nodded.My ankle was still sore.

"does your ankle hurt?",he asked,"mm,a lot",i said.Brian kisses my forehead,sat me on the counter,gave me pain meds."do you want to me my baby,calling me daddy,asking for stuff",he asked,i nodded,"words,i want to hear them",he says,"yes daddy",i say,"Good boy",he coos.

"rules",he says."first one,always tell daddy if you feel sad or sick,you don't keep stuff from me unless you really have to,Second rule,Hygiene,i expect you to brush your teeth before breakfast and after breakfast,shower or bath before bed,when dinner is given,i wouldn't expect you to eat it all but at least most of it.third rule,if you even think about touching yourself,you will be punished for it,it wont be to harsh either.Fourth rule baby boy?",he says,"hmm always tell daddy i love him",i said,Brian almost cried when i said that"Bri",i said."i love you too",he says."fifth rule,play time and snack time is limited so when i tell you its snack time you listen,playtime is after breakfast or winding down for bed,okay?",he says,"yes daddy",i giggle."punishments,first one,if you break a rule,you'll be put in time out until you say sorry to me.any tantrums wont be tolerated,If you throw a tantrum,you will be spanked and i decide how many",he says,"yes daddy",i say."Good boy",he says.

I beamed at the praise.he ruffles my hair.I giggled."look at me baby boy",he says,i do"yes daddy?",i said.he kisses me."don't you dare take off that ring",i said."I'm not",he says"if you did,you would break my little heart",i pout,"don't start that on me",he warned.I pouted.He sat me in the highchair.je locked the tray in place,strapping me to it,leaving my wrists free.Brian knows what i will and wont eat.He brought over the food.Peas,chicken nuggets."open up baby boy",he says,i shook my head wanting to see how far i can get.

"Freddie,you need to eat",he says,"Nuh!",i say."here comes the train,chew chew",he says,that wasn't working.he shoved it in my mouth,making me choke on it,i straight up coughed for a good few minutes."sorry baby",he says,i rub my throat,he gave me water,i chugged it down.he took me out the high chair,i go and change into jogging bottoms and a shirt.

I walk to brian.i lay next to him in bed.

**_ The next Morning,Saturday,11:00AM  
_ **

**_ April fifteenth,1974  _ **

"baby boy,its time to get up",Brian says"No",i groaned.I felt like crap.I got up anyway,brushed my teeth,got dressed,had breakfast,brushed my teeth again,"let me see",i do let him see,"good boy",he says.i put on a jacket."oh for fucksake",i said." a little help",i say"of course",Brian laughs.he helped."come on",he says,i had already taken painkillers.

We walked to the studio,we had to be there by 10,its 11,were late.we get there,i don't bother saying anything,i went and sat in the bathroom,on the floor,tears streaming down my cheeks,heart hammering in my chest,my hands go to my hair tugging and running through it.I felt like i couldn't breathe.My chest felt tight."Freddie?",its Roger.I felt like i was drowning with how much i couldn't breathe,"Freddie!",Brian says,"open the door",he says,i didn't listen,my thoughts wouldn't let me."Freddie,open the door love",Brian says.

I saw broken glass,took the chance,words of everything that was said to me came into my mind.I jerked and accidently cut myself with the glass,i grabbed tissue and pressed on it,not too much to scream.My heart was still hammering in my chest,i put down the glass,i still couldn't breathe."Freddie,darling,open the door",Brian says.I kept tugging at my hair.my cut still wouldn't stop bleeding,i held the tissue to it.the door busts open."baby",Brian says,"look at me",he said.

"Freddie,look at me,i need you to focus on me",Brian says.I couldn't.my heart was still hammering.Brian puts the palm of his hand on my chest."its okay Freddie",he says.He looked at my wrist,from where i jerked."shit",he says."Roger,call 999,we're gonna need it",he said.Roger nodded,Brian wrapped the cut and held me to him to get my heart to slow a little.It did,i got my breathing controlled a little."Freddie,what happened how did you cut yourself",he asked"i'm sorry",i say.Brian puts a hand on the back of my head and one rubbing my back.

"ones been sent out",Roger says,i was in tears."shh,its okay",Brian says,"how did you get the cut,did you accidentally do it",he asked,i nodded."its okay",he says."did you jerk and the glass cut you",Roger asked,i nodded again.The ambulance arrived,i wouldn't let go of Brian,i needed him to hold me.I was checked out,needed stitches."did you any of you see what happened",one paramedic asked,"No,the door was locked",Brian says."we don't know what caused this",Roger says.

I sat against Brian's chest,he kept looking in his eyes.my blood pressure was checked as was my heart rate."it could've been an anxiety attack or a breakdown that caused this",the paramedic says.I didn't have to go to hospital,thank fuck.They left.I was starting to calm down."Freddie,were you thinking about what your dad said?",Brian asked,i nodded."No wonder",he says."I'm sorry",i say,"its okay,stop apologising",Brian said.Brian took me to the hospital to get the stitches.It was numbed them done.Brian kisses me quickly.he carried me home.

"you're not in trouble Freddie",he says.We got home,Brian puts me on the sofa,after changing me since,i couldn't,i was still shaking slightly.He kisses my forehead."Freddie,i need you to talk to me",Brian says,"what is there to say?i'm fine",i lied,"darling,you're not",he says."i don't want to talk",i said."That's okay,you don't have to baby boy",he says."do you want to cuddle with daddy?",he asked,i nodded,he picked me up when i made grabby hands.he took me to the crib and puts me in it,bars down.he kisses my forehead,putting the blanket on me."night baby boy",he says,"No daddy,no leave me!",i say."baby,you have to sleep",he says,"No!",i say."oh you want daddy",he says,i nodded."Well,you're gonna have to sleep in here tonight if you want cuddles",he says,ruffling my hair more.

"Daddy!Cuddles",i say."Not tonight baby",he says,giving me my stuffie.he kisses my forehead,the nightlight goes on,the main light is turned off.He left the bars down."night baby boy,sleep tight don't let the tickle monster get you tonight",he says"night daddy",i yawned.The door shuts,Brian goes to bed,i hear his bedroom door shut.I got out of my crib and opened my door quietly,i snuck my way to the bathroom and quietly shut the door.

I found a broken piece of glass and glide it across my wrist not to deep."baby boy?",i hear Brian say.i put the glass down."Freddie?what are you doing in there?",he asked"Nuffing daddy",i say."if it was nothing,you wouldn't be in there",he says.he open the door."Freddie!",he scolded sternly,he grabs the bandages and cleans the cut,i hiss at the sting."it'll sting for a little Freddie",he says,wrapping the bandage over it.he kisses my wrist,making me blush.

he helped me up,pulled me to the crib,he puts me on my back,grabs the wrist and ankle cuffs,putting my wrists against the bars of the cribs,he puts a fluffy pillow under my head,it tickled my ears.I giggled."what?",he asked,"it tickles my ears",i giggled.he kisses my cheek and puts on the ankle cuffs,"move them",he says,i move my ankles and wrists,"perfect",he says.i know he couldn't hurt me."now then",he says,he puts the bars up.

"No paci tonight",he says,"b but daddy!",i say,"arguing?",he asked,"No daddy",i say with my childish tone.He took the paci,i pouted at him."Just for that",he says.he took away my favourite teddy.I pouted more."stop that",he says,kissing my forehead.he puts the blanket on me.

"Freddie",he warns."Daddy!wan kissy!",i say."No,you're being punished",he says.he shuts the door.

**_ The next morning,Sunday  
April sixteenth,1974 _ **

Brian came into the room to wake me up,i was already awake."Good Morning baby boy",he says,"Morning daddy",i yawned,he kisses my forehead.he takes off the cuffs,i yawn again."someone's tired",he says,"mm",i nod.I roll onto my front.he puts the bars down."don't you want your paci and teddy",he asked,i nodded,"Words?",he says,"yes daddy",i say tiredly,rubbing my eyes,he picked me up"the boys are coming over today",he says.

I nodded,"okay daddy",.I say.he puts the paci in my mouth.i grab the teddy.We go downstairs,he sat me in the high chair.he got out the baby food then waffles.

"you're gonna have to eat this first",he says,"nuh!yucky!",i said"i know it is,three bites",he says."pwomise",i ask"promise",he says,i do,he made a bottle as well."that was one,two more",he says,"two",he cooed,"And three!",he said,tickling my tummy,"good boy",he says,he gives me the waffles."not with your hands",he says.i pouted at him,crossing my arms."well then,no waffles for you",he says,"but daddy!",i say,"are you going to eat",he asked,"yes daddy",i say"here you go",he said,i ate in front of them,"go brush your teeth",he says,i nodded.

i ran to brush them.I brushed my teeth for two minutes then let Brian change my diaper,"messy boy",he says"am not daddy",i say."yes you are",he says,"No,i'm not",i argue."yes you are",he says."arguing with me?",he asked,eyebrow raised."No daddy",i say.he finished changing me and puts the jeans on me with a shirt,he gives me my paci and teddy.

We go downstairs,i was sat on the floor,Brian on the sofa,TV on,i was drawing in my sketchbook,i do it from time to time when i get bored or have ideas.Brian's hand was going through my hair softly.

**This is his paci:**

"you're adorable baby boy",he says."i know daddy",i giggle.the doorbell rings,i hid my paci and teddy.I was getting tired because of Brian."well then",Roger says."hi",i say,"alright now",he asked,"yes",i say.They were working on parts,i went to the bedroom to find something.it was under the bed.i pull out my old box of markers.i decided to be naughty today,i drew on the wall,"Freddie?",Brian says,he opens the bedroom door."Freddie!",he says sternly"hi.....daddy",i say"come here",he said."now",he says sternly,i did,stumbling a little.

he caught me.he picks me up,kissing my ankle.he took me downstairs and puts me in the corner,"Stay here,five minutes",he says into my ear,i nodded."wow",John says,"yea,caught him drawing on the walls,ruining the wallpaper",Brian says.i had my paci in my mouth,my teddy was taken away until i apologise."Freddie?are you seriously using a pacifier?",John mocked."yea what's wrong with that?!",Brian says.he picked me up.

"what's wrong with Freddie having one?!he can use it for comfort",my loving boyfriend says,i kiss his cheek."i love you Brian",i say,"i love you too",Brian says."so what?!i'm a little when i'm with Brian",i said."ugh",Roger says."Freddie,i find it normal",Roger says,"John,shut the fuck up,i'm saying this now,i'm gay too",Roger says."And in a relationship",he added."come out",Roger says."guys,this is Charlie,my boyfriend",Roger says,i took out the paci and put it in my packet."Freddie,Rogers gay mate ",i said,"Brian,Freddie's boyfriend and Rogers friend",Brian says."any kinks we should know about",i tease."Well he makes a great little",Charlie says,"i'm a little too",i confessed."you're supposed to be in time out",Brian said,he sent me back to the corner and took my paci.

"stay here,five minutes",Brian says,kissing the top of my head.John left to go home,Roger and his boyfriend stayed,we let them stay over,since Roger was kicked out of his flat.we had many spare rooms,me and Roger would share a room when in little space.We could be ourselves,Brian's my daddy,Charlie is Rogers daddy.

Brian was making all of us dinner,i yawned,"dinner!",he calls,i waited.Brian picked me up,puts me in the highchair.tray clicked in place same with Roger,he was quite new to all this."its okay rog",i say,"me and Brian doing this is normal,just watch and learn",i say,he nodded,i gave him a quick hug."first of all both boys need rules",Charlie says,"Freddie has rules,he loves to break them.",Brian says,i nodded"Freddie's are:always tell me when he feels sad or sick,hygiene,teeth brushed before and after breakfast,shower or bath before bed,tell me he loves me,no foul language.his punishments are spanking,time out,extra chores,the corner,belongings taken away,privileges as well".Brian says.

"for Roger,its basically the same,his bedtime is at 8:30 unless said otherwise,he must tell me where he is at all times unless he's with you",Charlie says."his punishments are the same",he added.Brian had dinner ready,peas with chicken,Brian of course had a salad."open wide Freddie",he says,i shook my head."don't you want to have desert?",he asked,i nodded,"you gotta eat dinner",he says,"nuh yucky",i say."try it",he said."please",Brian says,"No daddy",i say.Roger was eating,"be like Roger,eat up",Brian says,"nuh!",i say."wucky",i pout."try it Freddie",Brian says,he fed it to me,i spit up,"oh Freddie",he says,he wipes around my mouth,gave me my bottle.i nurse on it,Brian went to change me.

"good boy",he cooed,putting the baby powder on my bum,it tickled."what's got you smiling",Brian teased"it tickles!",i giggle.

"Really?",he asked,"yes daddy!",i giggle more,he picked up a small feather and tickles my tummy with it,he finished changing me and puts me in a onesie.I got my paci and teddy.We went downstairs and found the other two cuddling.

me and Brian cuddled as well.We were watching Bambi.i wanted to be cheeky."fuck you daddy",I grin,"did you just use foul language",he asked,i nodded."do it again,i'll wash your mouth out with soap,you wont like it",he warned"yes daddy",i say.Brian had a vibrator in my diaper,he could turn on at any moment.

"Fuck",i said quietly"over my knee",he says.I do as told,i get a quick kiss to the cheek,my paci is taken away,Brian pulls down my diaper and spanked me once."apologise",he says,"i sworry daddy!",i say,"for what?",he asked"fowl language",i pout."that's right,you don't swear at me",he says,"ten swats",he says,"yes daddy",i said,he picked up the hairbrush,i bit my lip."One,Two",he says."three four",i add."five,six",he says,"seven eight",i giggle."Nine",he said,"Ten!",we say together.he puts the cooling cream on my bum,pulling up the diaper and turning on my vibrator,"ah daddy",i moan"please daddy",i say."No",he said"please daddy!,it hurts!",i said."what hurts",he asked,"my penis",i said,"what hurts?try again",he said,"my dick daddy!My dick hurts!"i say."so it should",he says.he spanked me again.

"are you ever gonna swear at me?",he asked,"No daddy,i'm sorry",i said,he turned it off and took it out.he wanked me until i came,"thank you daddy",i pouted."Good boy",he cooed,kissing my cheek."i think,its time we put them to bed",Charlie says"Daddy?can i sweep with you?",i ask"you gotta sleep in your crib",he said."No daddy!",i argued,"don't argue with me",he warned.

"i want to sweep with you!",i pouted"oh you want cuddles",he asked."how do you ask me?",he asked,"can i p'ease s'eep with you?",i ask,"yes you can",he says.


	3. chapter 3

** _HAPPY PRIDE MONTH_ **

** _Freddie's p.o.v_ **

**_ Time skip,three years later,  _ **   
****

**_ 1977,September 1st. _ **

Brian and i are still together,we've been dating for three years now,we're still touring,its my birthday in four days.We're currently on tour,its been hard not to go into my little space,i fidget a lot.We were out to dinner,me and Brian,John,Roger and his boyfriend.We were in the RITZ.I was being cuddly."you're cuddly this evening",Brian says,i nodded,he knew how much i needed it.I do have my comfort teddy.Roger was biting his lip,i slip him a paci under the table.We go back to the hotel.Brian and i went to our room.I lay on the bed,fully changed,paci in my mouth,teddy to my chest"awe baby boy",he says,"Daddy!",i squeal,he pounces on me,pinning me down.I'm now thirty one,Brian's thirty.

We kissed."i love you",i say"i love you too Freddie so much",Brian says.we kiss again.

**_ Four days later,   
September Fifth,Freddies birthday _ **

I turn thirty two!"Happy birthday to you,happy birthday to you,happy birthday dear baby,happy birthday to you!"Brian says,jumping on me,"happy birthday love",he says.we kissed"here",he says.i open it."Brian",i giggled."put it on!",he says,he had got me a leather jacket with my name sewn onto it,i got dressed first,White shirt,jeans my new jacket."handsome",Brian says.We go to breakfast,"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!",Roger says,running to me."thanks Rog",i say."here,me and Charlie got you this",he says,i hug him before opening it.

"I...",i was speechless"we know how much you go on about your 'perfume' so we bought this for you",he says,"thanks",i squeaked,we hugged.That day,me and Brian spent together.

**_ That evening,the Ritz. _ **

We were out at the Ritz again.Eating dinner when...."Freddie Bulsara Mercury,ever since we met in 1970,i loved you for the years we were together,we got together in 1974,stayed together,i want to keep that.Freddie Bulsara Mercury,will you do me the honour not only to promise to stay with me but will you marry me?",he proposed,i was speechless."say yes",every chants."YES BRIAN A MILLION TIMES YES!",i squealed,jumping into his arms,he spun me around,kissing me.he puts the ring on my ring finger."i fucking love you Brian!",i say,"i love you too",he says,we kiss more.Roger had a little surprise for Charlie too,he had told Brian and i about it.

"Charlie,when we met in 1974,i fell for you,fell in love.You complete me Charlie,so will you Charlie Adams Richards do me the honours and Marry me?",Roger proposed,"yes",we hear a small squeal from Charlie.Everyone in the Restaurant went up in cheers.

**_ Freddies engagement ring: _ **

** _Charlie's engagement ring:_ **

**_ Couple Months later,  
October 3rd _ **

We had to end tour early in America because of the things being said about,Brian and i's relationship and Roger and Charlies.

"finally home",i giggled."yea",Brian says,we kissed."i love you fiance"i say,"i love you too _Fiancee_ ",he says.We've been planning our wedding,we both want a summer wedding on the beach,friends,family,only my mum,Brian's mum and dad,our friends,Brian had to sort out his suit and i had find mine.I got to my parents,Brian went to his.

I knock on the door."Bidah,congratulations!",my mum says"thank you",i said."Faggot",dad spat,"shut up at least,i had a romantic proposal from brian",i say,"kashmira",i say,she wouldn't crack.i tickle her."St stop!",she laughs,i do."do tell",mum says,"Well,Brian proposed to me in the Ritz,on my birthday",i say.

"this is the ring",i say,i show my mum."its lovely",she says."have you got a venue?",Kash asked,"yes we do,we want our wedding to be in the summer on the beach,friends and family,dads not invited,but you and Kashmira are plus Brian's family",i say."I only need a suit",i said."i'll take you,i don't trust your father",mum says.

"Well the boys were taking me to get it",i say.I heard a knock at the door,Charlie."hey",i said,"ready to go?",he asked,i nodded,we made our way to the tailors.We looked at suits.i found a nice white suit,with a white waistcoat.i try it on,"hey Charlie",i say,"how do i look?",i ask."handsome",he says.It fit perfectly.I change back into my clothes.

I found a tie to go with it.Black tie.We purchase our suits.Roger and Charlie were doing their wedding a few days after ours..I was nervous.

**_ The next day,wedding day(A/N:Sorry if its rushed,it will get good).  
October 4th _ **

Charlie was helping me."i'm nervous",i say,"don't be",he says."what if he doesn't say 'I do' ",i worry."Stop worrying Freddie,Brian loves you",he said.Charlie does my hair."its time",he said."ready?",he asked,"yea",i said.( **PLAY SONG NOW** ).

He walked me down the isle.My jaw dropped at Brian,full on white suit,bow tie. 

I stood opposite my soon to be husband,i was tearing up."Dearly beloved,today we gather here for the wedding of Brian May and Freddie Mercury",The priest says."do you,Brian May take Freddie Mercury to be your lawful wedded husband in sickness and health,till death do you apart?",he asked."I do",Brian said.

"do you Freddie Mercury take Brian May to be your lawful wedded husband in sickness and health till death do you apart",i asked,i froze."I do!",i say."if anyone has any objections as to why these should not be married please speak now",the priest says,Brian took my hands in his.We waited for a few seconds,"you may now Kiss the groom!",was said as Brian smashed his lips onto mine,putting the wedding ring on my ring finger,i did the same,my arms around his neck,we pulled apart,we ran down the isle together,hand in hand.

**These are the rings:**

We still had our after party.Charlie and Roger set it up for us.Brian picked me up, _bridal style_ ( _ **see the pun?!**_ ).I giggle.Brian kisses me again,we had a wedding car as well.We were taken to the pub.We get there and...."SURPRISE!",comes everyone at once"To the newlyweds!",Roger says,"to us!",Brian and i say.Something felt wrong,i couldn't do this,i ran home,changed into a shirt and jogging bottoms,took off the ring,put it on the bedside table.

I curled up in bed,crying,the duvet pulled right over me.I sobbed into the pillow.I had a bad feeling."Freddie",i heard Brian call,i stayed quiet."Freddie,answer me darling",he calls out again.i didn't,he came into the bedroom,i stayed quiet and still.

"babe",he says.I peek out."what's wrong baby boy?tell daddy",he says."i feel like something's gonna go wrong",i say."no wonder why you left",he says,i nodded.He ran a hand through my hair softly."how about we cuddle",he says.I nodded.he picked me up.We go and cuddle on the sofa.

"i love you",i said,"I love you too Freddie",Brian says."i could never replace you my loving,adorable husband",Brian says,i giggle and blush.

**_ The next morning,  
October fifth 1977 _ **

I was still asleep,feeling shitty."baby boy,time to wake up",Brian says,I groaned."what's wrong?",Brian asked,"feel sick so sick",i say,i rushed to the bathroom to be sick.Brian rushed after me,he rubs my back."Let it all out",he says"it hurts!",i squeaked."i know it does",he cooed.I wash my mouth out.I brush my teeth,falling into Brian's arms.he picked me up,i felt like shit.Absolute shit.he lays me on the sofa,paci in my mouth,bear tucked to my chest.

I felt like shit.Roger and Charlie still live here.they came in."hey",they say,i flip them off.I had a fever as well.Brian kisses my cheek.he checks my temperature."hmm,high fever,39.03C",he says.he strokes my hair."daddy",i mumble."yes baby",he said."cuddles daddy p'ease",I ask,he cuddled me.I needed a cuddle."Daddy!",i cry."what's wrong?",he asked.

"head hurts so much",i say."it hurts",i sniffle."I know baby boy",Brian says softly,playing with my hair.My thoughts all came at once.My head hurt so badly.I go to be sick again,i sat in the bathroom,door locked.I was sick,and on the edge of another breakdown.i wash out my mouth,brushed my teeth.i had smashed the mirror already."Freddie!",Brian calls.My thoughts were getting the better of me.

_Disappointment!_

_Faggot!_

_Bucky_

_donkey boy!_

_Horse boy_

_Paki!_

"Nononono stop",i say.Not now.I took deep breaths."Freddie!Open this door now!",Brian says.I sat against the wall,tears glossed my eyes,my breathing picked up more.the door almost unlocked,my arm was bleeding.the door opens."Shit Freddie",he said,he wrapped my arm in a bandage,"ow",i whimper.i wrap my arms around his neck.he rubs my back.

he kisses my forehead.he carried me to the bedroom,sat me in the crib,bars down,he cleaned the cut,i was whimpering."its okay Freddie,you're safe",he cooed.he wrapped it in a bandage with a gauze.he kisses my forehead,cleans up my hand as well"i'm sorry",i said,"Freddie,its alright,that was a breakdown,its normal",he says,stroking my cheek,he held me."shh,its alright baby,its alright",he says,"I'm sorry",i cry."Shh,its okay Freddie,its okay,it was an accident",he cooed.he rocked me.

he wipes my tears.he rubs my back."its okay baby boy,you're safe",he cooed,"you're safe",he cooed.he carried me downstairs,he puts me on the sofa before going to talk with Roger and Charlie.

"Freddie,baby boy",Brian said,"mm",i hummed."We've all decided to send you to a psychiatric hospital to help and lessen the breakdowns",he said,"No!",i argued."i'm not fucking going Brian,it'll be like my old life when i was a teen in boarding school,scared and alone",i say."look at me",he said,i do,he tilts my chin,kisses me."i don't want to go brian",i say"i'm not gonna make you,if you don't feel safe enough to leave"he said"i want to stay here with you",i say."That's okay,you can stay here",Brian cooed.

he picked me up,carries me to the crib and lays me on my back.he restrained me to it.Ankle cuffs and wrist cuffs,waist strap.he kisses my forehead,"Now,you can't go breaking mirrors",he says.he puts the bars up,puts a blanket on me.i had my paci."no trying to get out of these restraints",he warned,"i wont daddy",i say.

he puts on the nightlight and shuts the door.I was stuck in these restraints so i couldn't hurt myself.i got my way out of them,they weren't tight.i quietly put the bars down and walk over to the draw,i got my razor out.

i put it to my wrist and cut.i go back to the crib.Brian comes in to check on me."you better be asleep",he says."daddy?",i say tiredly."Can't sleep",i mumble.he puts the bars down,kisses my forehead,strokes my hair,i had my ring on."what's this?",he asked,shit my wrist."did you cut?",he asked,"yes daddy,i'm sorry",i said."tell me the truth are you feeling sad?",he asked,"yes daddy",i say.

"No more cutting,its bad",he says,i nodded."Now then",he says,he puts the bars up,Charlie puts Roger to bed.i got my paci and teddy taken away,Brian kisses my forehead and puts the duvet on me.

**_ Midnight _ **

I was planning to sneak out the crib."Where you going",Roger asked."go back to sleep,Rog,i wont be long",i say."i'm so telling Brian",he grinned,"i'm telling charlie you swore",i say,i got out the crib with a thud and landed on my ankle.i lifted myself up onto the bed,looked at my ankle,it was swelling.the door opens.i was sat on the bed,ankle on a couple pillows."Freddie,i thought i said no coming out of the crib",he says,"i'm sorry",i say.

"No excuses"he says.i sat up.he turns on the light."fucking hell",he sighs."i'm sorry",i said quietly."look at me",he said,i do.he sat at the end of the bed.Brian puts an ice pack on it.I hissed."This is what happens when you don't listen",he says."I'm sorry daddy!",i say."Over my lap",he says,i do,Brian helped,he lifted me up.puts me over his lap,he pulls down my diaper and grabs the hairbrush and spanked me."why are you being punished",he asked,"not listening",i say.

"that's right,you didn't listen",he says,"count!",he says."yes daddy",i said."one",i say.Smack."Two",i said,Smack,"three",i whimper.Smack,"Four",i whimper more.Smack"five",i said.Smack"S six",i whimpered.Smack",Seven",smack."Eight",another smack"n nine",the last smack,"Ten",i say,he puts the hairbrush down and puts the salve on my arse.pulling up my diaper.he puts me in a separate crib,cuffs on my wrists,the swelling in my ankle went down,"stay here",he says,"yes daddy",i said.

he kisses my forehead,"get some sleep",he cooed.

**_ The next morning 7:30 _ **

"Daddy!",i screamed.he came into the room,"why are you screaming at this time?",he asked."let me out daddy",i say,"ask nicely",he warned,"please",i said,"much better"he said,Brian let me out and picked me up,i got my paci and teddy,i kiss his cheek."i love you too",he says.Brian puts me in the highchair.

Roger was put in his highchair."open wide Freddie",Brian says.I shook my head,"yucky",i say."you have to eat baby boy,you'll make daddy sad",he says."nuh!Yucky!"i pout."try it",he says,"its banana",he says"Nuh!",i say.he kisses me then puts the spoonful of it in my mouth.I swallow it,pouting,"two more,okay?",he says,i nodded"yucky",i say."i know its yucky",he says,he brushed my teeth for me.

I was sat in the playroom with Roger.Roger grinned at me and starts tickling me,i tickle him back.we got into a tickle fight."St stahahahp",i giggled."Nuh!",he says through his paci.

I tickle his tummy."F Fweddie!",he squealed.I poke his tummy.he giggles,covering his tummy.I got up and ran,he ran after me.I hid behind Brian."boys what's going on?",Brian asked,i point at Roger"tittle!",i say"he tickled you",Brian asked,i nodded."Fweddie mean!",Roger says,"Nuh i no mean!",i pout."boys,No more tickling",Brian says.I went off to the play,i lay in my crib,on my tummy.Roger crawled in."go 'way!",i say.

"Nuh",he says."leab me alone!",i pout.he crossed his arms,i had the bars down.i put the stuff away just as Roger pinned me down."get off Woggie!",i say.he tickles me."Daddy!",i shout."Daddy!",i shout again.Brian came in."yes baby",he says"tittle",i pout,"Roger,off him",Brian says,"nuh uh!",Roger says,"Roger,off him",Brian says,he picked me up.

"daddy",i say."i know baby boy,i'll run you a bubble bath",he says,"yes p'ease!",i say.I squeal.he sat me on the floor and started the bath.he let me pick the scent,"honey p'ease!",i squeal"Good boy so cute",he cooed.he puts the bubbles in,i got undressed,"paci",he says,i give it to him,he kisses my forehead and puts me in the bath.

he washed my hair for me,tickling my tummy sometimes.he washed behind my ears."you're being so good"he cooed."Daddy",i say,"yes baby boy",he says,"i s'eepy",i say.I yawned,Brian got me out the bath,cleaned it out,wrapped me up.he dries my hair and puts me on the change table and puts the baby powder on my bum then the diaper."good boy",he cooed,he puts me in a onesie.he picked me up,i wrap my arms and legs around him,paci in my mouth.

my teddy tucked to my chest,Brian puts me in my crib,blanket on me,bear tucked in my arms.Brian kisses my forehead and puts the bars up"night baby boy",he cooed,"night daddy,wuv you",i yawned.

"i love you too",he says,putting the nightlight on.the door shuts.I fell asleep.

_** Few hours later 02:00PM ** _

"Freddie baby,wakey wakey",i heard my daddy say."Daddy?",i say tiredly."I'm right here",he says,picking me up,he held me.i had my paci."hungry?",he asked,"yes daddy",i says.he sat me down at the table,gave me a bottle.Brian and Charlie had work since they had gotten a job.that meant me and roger had to have a babysitter.

it soon turned to three in the afternoon.Brian and charlie had work."boys,be good for the babysitter",Brian says,"yes daddy",i giggle as he tickles under my chin.the babysitter arrived."hi,i'm Ash,what are your names",he asked,Roger and i grin at each other.

"boys,do not ignore me"he says.we went to the bedroom,Roger and i lay in the crib together,cuddling,we fell asleep together.the blanket on us,my paci my mouth same with Roger.i held him to me,"Bwother",i mumbled.

I held Roger tighter.he shot up."Roggie",i say tiredly."want daddy",he says,"me too woggie",i say,i grab his cheeks and give him a kiss.I put the bars down and we got out the crib.we went downstairs.We were hungry and being cheeky."Fweddie?",Roger says,"yesh?",i say."we s'ould make daddy cookies!",he squealed,i nodded,we knocked the flour down by accident,i started coughing.

We tried,they came out burnt but tasty,we used the good ones.we iced them as well"woggie,kissy!",i say,he gives me a big kiss.Roger and charlie are married.

"BOYS!",we hear ash shout."uh oh",we say"uh oh indeed",he says."get up",he says.he bathed us again.punished us with the corner.

**_ 7:00PM _ **

Charlie and Brian got home,"how were they?",Brian asked,Roger was holding onto me,i held him as well,stroking his hair,he was upset."woggie",i say."well,they tried to make cookies and made a mess a big mess",Ash says.Roger was scared,full on shaking."Woggie,it otay",i say."they can't be mad wiff us",i say.

"Boys",Brian says,"Daddy!",i squealed.he picked me up"i missed you daddy!",i say,he kisses my cheek"i missed you too,couldn't stop thinking about you",he says,"Roggie,come here",Charlie says"he scared",i say."Roger,i'm not gonna hurt you",Charlie says to him.

"did you try to make cookies?",Brian asked,"yes daddy",i say."oh baby",he cooed,he tried one,"mm tasty",he says,tickling my tummy making me giggle."tickle tickle tickle",he teased,tickling my sides."Daddy!",i laugh."next time baby when you wanna make something,ask me",he says,"yes daddy,i'm sorry",I say,"i love you too",he says."why don't you go and cheer up Roger",he says,"woggie!",i say,i tackle him to the floor and start tickling him.

he giggles and squirmed.i tickle all over his tummy,blowing raspberries.He squealed and giggled,trying to push me away."F Fweddie!stwap!",he giggles,i shook my head and blew a big raspberry on his belly button.He squealed loudly.he kicked and laughed,i sat on his legs."meanie",he huffed,i poke his tummy more,he giggled,he pushes me off him,tickling me.he tickled my underarms fast"w Woggie!St stop!",i laughed."nuh uh!",he giggled.he wiggles his fingers in my armpits and on my sides,i squealed.

I try to push him away but Brian helped and pinned me down."D daddy,G get off",i pouted,struggling,i really hated it now."St stop it!",i begged,tears forming in my cute eyes,i shoved Roger off me,pulled out of Brian's grip and ran off to the bedroom and jumped onto the bed and hid under the duvet."Freddie",Brian says,"leave me alone!",i say.he opens the door and pulled back the duvet."look at me",he says."No",i say,"go away",i say.

"Freddie,look at me",he said,"Go away daddy",i said.he kisses my cheek.i move away from him."what's wrong?",he asked."don't like being tickled",i say."like this",he says,tickling my sides,i nodded,he puts me on his lap and lifts my shirt,softly tickling my tummy."you like this",he asked,i nodded."are you upset that you're in trouble?",he asked,"mm daddy",i hummed,"darling,you're not in trouble,Ash shouldn't of done that,i would've picked you up and cuddled you",he says."cuddles daddy p'ease?",i ask,Brian nodded and laid on the bed,i snuggle into his arms.he kisses my forehead and pulls the duvet over me.

**_ The next morning,studio,9:00AM _ **

We are all,Roger and i had a hot chocolate each since we got caught in the rain were freezing."fucking hell",John says,"i know John,",i say.he turns up the heating.Brian kisses my cheek.we do our parts,my throat was killing.me and Roger look at each other knowing.i sat down."you feeling okay,baby boy",Brian asked,"Brian",i warn,he was trying to make me slip.

"come on baby boy,i know you need to",he says,nipping at my neck."Brian stop it",i say,fiddling with my ring."i can't slip not here",i say.

"baby boy,i know you need to",Brian whispers."i will get you sick",i said."i know you need to slip Freddie,its okay to",he says."Not now"i say.

I needed to,my leg was bouncing,i sipped on my hot chocolate.Brian kisses my cheek,rubbing my arms."B brian stop it",i warned."do you need to slip?",he asked,i nodded quickly,hiding my face away.Brian rubs my back to calm me down a little."Fuck",i say,i go to the bathroom and stood at the mirror.Brian came in after me."Freddie",Brian says.my breathing was fast.

I couldn't calm down."Brian",i whined.he could tell,i couldn't breathe and was going into a breakdown.My chest hurt to breathe."do you want me to call an ambulance?",he asked,i nodded quickly and fell into his arms."Roger,charlie could one of you call an ambulance,Freddie's having trouble to breathe",Brian says,i nodded,wheezing now.

Roger calls one.i was wheezing,That paramedics arrive.I'm given oxygen.My vitals are checked."Freddie,are these breakdowns normal?",they asked,i nodded."How many do you have?",one asked,i looked at Brian,"he has a about two a day",he says."he's had problems with self harm as well",Brian says.i lay my head against Brian.

my blood pressure was checked."129 over 40",they say.got my blood sugar levels were checked to.normal.my breathing was coming to normal,They left,and said if it got worse to go to hospital."better?",Brian asked,"for now"i say.I was given an inhaler.I have to use everyday,morning and bed.

We went home,i took my inhaler and went to bed.Brian soon came to bed.

**_ The next morning _ **

"Morning baby",Brian says,"morning",i yawn,he gave me my inhaler.i took it.I had to get a check up anyway.I didn't need to slip today.I felt sick for some reason,stomach aches,i told Brian i was going to check it out.I got to the hospital."Freddie Bulsara",The nurse called,i was taken to the ultrasound.I lay on the bed,lifted my shirt."this'll feel cold",she says,i nodded."Were you aware of having female parts as well?",she asked,"No,i wasn't",i say.

"well,looks like you're a month pregnant,i know its a shocker but you do have female parts,ovaries and sperm processing parts if you know what i mean",she chuckled"yea i know",i say,"thank you",i said."come back in a week if things get worse",she says,i nodded.I went home,i'm a month pregnant.Well Brian and i did have sex....

I got a cab home."I'm home",i say,"What's wrong baby boy,tell daddy",Brian says,nipping my neck"i'm pregnant",i say."what",Brian says,"i'm pregnant Brian,its yours,i didn't even know",i say,"its okay Freddie,i'm happy to be a dad",he says."i'm not ready to be a dad Bri",i say."that's your choice love",he says."then,its final,i don't want it",I say."Freddie,love,i'm happy with whatever you go with",he says.

**_ The next morning,11:10AM,1977 _ **

Brian and i went to get the abortion,he held my hand.It was done,i had to stay in hospital until the drugs wore off.Brian took me home."I'm sorry",i say."Freddie,darling,its okay,i understand",he says,kissing the top of my head.I needed to slip."need to slip?",he asked.I nodded."feeling sad baby boy?Tell daddy",he says,its our way if i needed to slip.

"baby boy,you need to eat",he says."yes daddy",i say.we kiss.he changed me into a diaper and new clothes.Brian kisses my forehead,brushing hair from my face."i wuv you!",i squeal"i love you too",Brian says,kissing my tummy softly,i giggled.he put me in the crib and puts the cuffs on me.

"Daddy!",i squealed.he blew a raspberry on my tummy.he kept the bars down."Daddy,i cold!",i said.he kisses my forehead.gave me a bottle,"drink up baby,we gotta you nice and full",he says,i giggle."i wuv you daddy",i say."daddy loves you too",he said.he kisses my tummy again.

i finish the bottle,he starts tickling my armpits."D daddy,st stop!",i laughed.

"don't you wanna pee",he asked,"No!i no need to go!",i say"i think you do,here comes the tickle monster!",he says,tickling me all over.i squealed and laughed.i soon peed.he uncuffs me and changed me.he kisses my forehead,"Daddy",i say,"yes baby boy",Brian says,"cold",i whimper.he puts me in a warm jumper and keeps me out of bottoms.he wraps me up in a blanket.

i got out of his arms and ran,he chased me,i fell over my own two feet,"oh baby boy",he cooed.He picked me up and cooed to me."D daddy",i say,"shh baby",he cooed.I pouted and huffed a"fuck you".

"what was that?",he asked,"Fuck you",i said"time out",he said"two minutes",he says,i nodded.i was allowed to keep my paci,teddy was taken away."you do not swear at me",he says"i'm sorry daddy",i say."baby boy,look at me,we don't do tears",he says.he sat me on his lap and starts tickling my tummy,i giggle.

"awe tickle tickle baby",he teased,tickling my belly button."No daddy!not there!",i squealed.

"awe,coochie coochie coo",he says,tickling me more,i squirm in his grip.

he gives me a lot of kisses!


End file.
